The Last Battle
by Storm Veradea
Summary: Sarah and her Altaria, Cloud, bond is strong. The have been partners for a long time but then something happens. The last battle. Rated T for death.


**The Last Battle**

**Altaria**

**Tragedy and friendship **

**Sarah and her Altaria, Cloud, bond is strong. The have been partners for a long time but then something happens. The last battle. Rated T for death.**

**Please excuse me if this fic sucks, II wrote this a long time ago and just found it. I decided to post it so here it is. The Last Battle.**

**Please enjoy!**

"Cloud, dragon breath!" Sarah commanded the Altaria. He opened his beak and blue fire blasted out of it, hitting the opponent's Vaporeon. The attack didn't even faze it.

"But… how…" She stuttered.

The guy just laughed and said. "Vaporeon return. If you want to fight dragon with dragon then so be it," His Vaporeon returned and then he sent out an Altaria. A female one. "Altaria, use Draco Meteor!" He yelled.

Rocks flew from the sky straight at Cloud. They were at least four times bigger then he was. "Cloud! Dodge them!" She cried, worry cracked in her voice.

With all his strength he had he zoomed out of the way of the incoming rocks. He was doing well at dodging them until one hit him right on the wing. Pain shot through his body for his wing was busted. He plummeted towards the earth like a rock, hitting the ground with a dull and sickening thud. His head split with pain as it smacked hard against the stone.

"Cloud…!" Sarah cried, rushing to her friend's side.

"Ha! Your Altaria is weak!" He laughed, returning his own Altaria to her pokeball and walking off, leaving them alone. Sarah bungled her pokemon in her arms and rushed to the pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy, help! My pokemon is badly wounded!" She cried as she burst through the doors.

"Calm down, we will do all we can," The young nurse replied, looking down at the pokemon. _Oh dear... _She thought, _He is badly wounded... I don't have much time. _She took the pokemon in her hands and rushed off.

~Later~  
Sarah paced the hallways, her eyes itching from exhaustion. _No! I can't sleep! I have to stay awake for Cloud... _Tears swelled in her eyes at the thought of life without Cloud. "Without him, I wouldn't have even been here..."

~Flashback~

Ice bit at her neck as she crawled up the hill. Her fingers were blackened by the snow and painful to move but she was able climb. Every breath that came out was full of pain and despair. Her lungs filled with the icy cold air. She made it to the top but collapsed to the ground, unable to move any further. This was the end, she knew it. Above, snow blew sideways but within the snow she could see a shadow. It came closer and she could see that it was a pokemon. This pokemon was blue with wings like a cloud that started at its chest. The creature had a long neck, deep black eyes, white cheeks, and a white beak. It was an Altaria. A young one at that

"Come with me" the graceful pokemon told the young girl.

Instead of listening the girl struggled up and backed away saying to herself. "This is an illusion… pokemon do not talk…"

The Altaria tilted its head. Then spoke in a soft voice. "I can speak to humans. It is a special ability that is rare in pokemon."

"Uh…" The girl stuttered stupidly.

"Come with me" The Altaria said again. Then he added. "I will take you some place were you will be safe"

The girl nodded, shaking from cold. "Ju...just get m…me out of here…" she whispered. Ice was starting to form on her thin shirt.

The Altaria nodded then raised his magnificent wings and took flight. The little girl followed him. He led her to a small cave in the rocks. "You will be safe here until the blizzard thaws off." He told her. He then opened his beak and used flamethrower, igniting some sticks that lay on the stone floor.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I am Cloud, I am simply just an Altaria" He replied.

"You saved me, thank you," The girl whispered, starting to warm up.

"You have a pure heart; it would be a bad idea not to save you." He replied, looking her in the eye.

~Flashback ended~  
"Sarah, is it?" Asked a voice behind her. She turned to see Nurse Joy standing there with a grave look on her face, "Your pokemon... I'm so sorry... if you would like to say goodbye you better do it now..."

Tears rolled down her face, _No... no... he can't go... he just can't... _She rushed into the room where Cloud lay. Seeing him there, all beaten and bruised, made her wish she was in his place. "Cloud..." She whispered. She glanced at the machine next to Cloud's bed. It barely beeped. "Oh Cloud... Please... Don't go..."

Cloud's eyes fluttered open, "Sarah..." He whispered, "Be strong for me... I know you can..."

"But... Cloud... I can't do it without you... You saved me... You were my first Pokemon... You just can't go..." Sarah wailed, bending down by the bed. "Please don't go... I don't know what I would do without you..."

"Sarah... You are strong..." Cloud winced in pain, "You will survive... Goodbye Sarah... You will always be my closest friend..." With that Cloud's head fell and his eyes went dull.

**Yeah... It's crappy...**

**Read and review please**

**No flames.**


End file.
